Além do céu
by Lina Limao
Summary: Gaara aprendeu a amar, a desejar, a sentir... mas aquela que o ensinou, não pode mais viver com ele. O que Gaara fará agora? Como ele viverá sem ela? :: -Oneshot- GaaIno


Tema: Shiper Gaara

**Titulo da fic: Além do céu.  
**

**Autora: eu o_o'**

**Shipers: Gaara/Ino  
**

**Gênero: Drama/Romance  
**

**Outras fics: acesse o meu perfil. (:  
**

**Censura: Livre**

**Disclaimer: Sem fins lucrativos, Naruto não é meu. (ainda não 8))  
**

**Universo Alternativo, nada haver com Naruto. (:**

x.x

Gaara estava sentado num dos bancos do City Park, em Nova Iorque. Uma daquelas árvores tinha um significado especial para ele, e ele sabia que aquilo nunca mudaria. Os cabelos ruivos esvoaçavam com o vento forte daquela época do ano. O inverno, a época mais triste do ano pra ele.

Observava as crianças brincarem na caixa de areia e sorriu, suavemente, enquanto se lembrava de seu passado. Ou de uma das épocas mais felizes de sua vida. Fora ali, no próprio City Park que ele a conhecerá.

x.x

_Era linda, ela tinha cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, e estava com o uniforme da escola. Por sorte, eram da mesma escola. Ela estava sentada em um dos bancos, com os cadernos no colo, enquanto copiava uma lição, aparentemente muito concentrada._

_Ele era sempre calado. Ela já sempre sorria e conversava. Sentiu-se tentado a chegar mais perto da garota loira e se sentou ao lado dela. _

_A menina o fitou com os olhos azuis, curiosa, e ele tentou não fita-la nos olhos. Ela puxou uma maçã de sua bolsa e o fitou._

_- Você quer uma maçã? – Perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça. – Bom, se você quiser, tome. – Falou colocando uma maçã nas mãos dele. – Se não quiser, bom, jogue fora. – Falou antes de dar uma mordida em sua maçã._

_- Qual é o seu nome? – Ele perguntou. Ela o fitou._

_- Ino Yamanaka. – Disse. – E o seu?_

_- Pra quê quer saber? – Ele perguntou. Ino deu de ombros._

_- Sei lá, pelo mesmo motivo que você quer saber o meu. – Ino respondeu. Gaara suspirou._

_- Sabaku no Gaara. – Falou. Ino sorriu._

_- É um nome legal. – Ino falou, simpática. _

_- Obrigado. – Gaara respondeu. Os dois se olharam por um instante e logo, Ino desviou o olhar e fitou o céu._

_- Por que você é sempre tão quieto? – Ela perguntou._

_- Sei lá. – Gaara respondeu. – Acho que é pelo fato de eu não ter lá muito o que falar. – Gaara falou. Ino sorriu._

_- Você é um cara legal, Gaara. – Ino disse enquanto tornava a copiar sua lição. Gaara ficou em silêncio. – Você não tem muitos amigos, certo? – Ino perguntou. Gaara balançou a cabeça. – Eu supus. _

_- Você tem, não é? – Gaara perguntou, Ino assentiu._

_- Acho que tenho certa... Facilidade em fazer amigos. Sim, sigamos assim. – Ino confessou. Gaara a fitou enquanto ela sorria, bobamente. _

_Gaara achava Ino uma menina incrível. Sabia o nome dela há tempos, nem precisava perguntar. _

_Ino era bonita, era espontânea e era alegre, e Gaara queria isso pra ele também. Ele a fitou, tentando guardar os traços sorridentes daquela loira. _

_- Mas por que você não conversa com ninguém, Gaara? Quer dizer, as pessoas iriam gostar de você. – Ino falou antes de dar mais uma mordida em sua maçã._

_- Eu não preciso que as pessoas gostem de mim, Ino. – Gaara falou sem fita-la nos olhos. Ela engoliu seco. _

_- Como pode não precisar de ninguém? Você não pode viver sem amor! – Ino falou brava, cruzando os braços._

_Amor... Aquela palavra tão idiota e sombria que Gaara abominava. _

_O que significava amor? Uma apalavra fingida em que nós dizemos gostarmos tanto de uma pessoa a ponto de usarmos uma palavra pra descrevermos este sentimento?_

_Uma mentira que precisávamos nutrir dentro das pessoas manipulando sua confiança e consideração?_

_Gaara odiava a palavra amor. Dizer que 'amava tanto' uma pessoa não fazia sentido nenhum. Sentimentos não podem ser descritos, eles só podem ser sentidos e demonstrados com atos, não com palavras._

_- Amor...?- Ele balbuciou, enquanto fitava Ino. _

_- Sim. – Ino respondeu. _

_- Eu odeio isso. – Gaara respondeu. Apontou para sua testa. – Isso aqui significa amor, sabia? – Gaara perguntou. Ino arregalou os olhos. – É a marca de tudo que sempre faltará em mim. – Confessou antes de abaixar a cabeça. Ino passou a mão dentre os cabelos ruivos de Gaara._

_Ino também gostava de Gaara. Pelo fato de ele não viver atrás dela, chamando-lhe de linda ou princesa, ela achava que ele era especial. Ter a chance de ouvir as palavras magoadas dele, doía em seu coração de uma maneira muito cruel. _

_- Você não precisa viver sem amor, Gaara, basta encontra-lo em alguém próximo de você. – Ela falou dando um sorriso doce. Ino tinha esse dom, de fazer as pessoas se sentirem melhor._

_- A única pessoa por quem eu poderia nutrir este tipo de sentimento nunca estaria perto de mim. – Gaara confessou de cabeça baixa. Ino abaixou a cabeça e logo fitou Gaara._

_- Como você vai saber se nunca contar? – Ino perguntou com um respingo de esperança dentro de si. Gaara deu um meio sorriso e logo fitou o céu. O dia estava muito agradável. Os pássaros voavam e o vento estava agradável. A árvore em que eles mantinham-se de baixo balançava conforme recebia a brisa. _

_- Você acreditaria? – Ele perguntou antes de fechar os olhos. Ino arregalou os seus e por sua vez, fitou o chão. Seu olhar não tinha rumo, estava perdido nas palavras de Gaara._

_- Por que não? – Balbuciou sem fita-lo. Gaara sorriu e passou seu braço em volta dos ombros de Ino, trazendo-a mais perto de si. Ino fitou Gaara, que mantinha o olhar preso no céu. _

_- Sabe, eu realmente gosto de você. – Gaara falou sem controlar as palavras. Ino sentiu seu coração acelerar e pensou que ele fosse sair por sua boca, pulando e sambando a qualquer instante. Sorriu e encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Gaara, enquanto os primeiros do sol se pondo iam surgindo._

_- Eu também gosto de você. – Confessou. Foi a vez de Gaara arregalar os olhos. Inclinou o rosto na direção do de Ino e os dois se fitaram. O vento batia contra suas faces e na opinião de Gaara, ela ficava incrivelmente bonita. Ino não resistia a luz fraca do sol batendo contra o rosto de Gaara, então, inclinou-se um pouco. Suas testas se uniram, as pontas dos seus narizes se roçaram, e Gaara, num movimento atrevido, passou os dedos dentre os cabelos de Ino e trouxe o rosto dela ainda mais próximo do seu, o que fez suas faces se tocarem e seus lábios se unirem. Ino fechou os olhos enquanto passava os dedos dentre os cabelos desordenados de Gaara. Gaara passava a mão pelas costas de Ino, enquanto eles se beijavam irresistivelmente. _

_Ino já havia beijado uma porção de garotos, mas com toda a certeza, Gaara era o mais intenso. O beijo dele tinha calor, tinha fogo, tinha desejo, tinha paixão, e era tudo o que ele não deixava transparecer que ele entregava em seu beijo sincero. Ino acariciou o rosto do ruivo enquanto sentia os toques dele em sua face e em suas costas. Logo, se separaram, enquanto respiravam, ofegantes._

_- Eu nunca vou me separar de você. Vai ser pra sempre! Tudo entre nós vai ser pra sempre! – ino falou em alvoroço antes de colocar as duas mãos no rosto de Gaara e tornar a beijar o ruivo. _

_x.x_

Gaara abaixou a cabeça ao lembrar-se disso. Fazia tão pouco tempo que estavam juntos. Afinal, o que são oito anos em uma vida? Gaara tinha conseguido se apaixonar e amar incondicionalmente, ela fazia uma coisa dessas. Lembrava-se de seu último final de semana com ela, havia sido lá no parque.

x.x

_Ela estava vestindo um de seus vestidos azuis, que contrastavam com os olhos azuis dela. Ino estava deitada sobre o peito de Gaara, enquanto a leve brisa de verão tocava seus rostos e bagunçava seus cabelos. Ino sorria enquanto se aninhava no peito dele. _

_- É tão bom ficar sozinha com você. Faz tanto tempo... – Comentou._

_- É, faz mesmo. – Ele concordou._

_- Você sabe que eu te amo demais, não sabe? – Ela perguntou, Gaara assentiu._

_- Sabe, Ino... – Gaara começou._

_- O que é, Gaara? – Ela perguntou antes de dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço._

_- Eu amo você. – falou. Ino riu._

_- Oras eu já sei. – Falou. Gaara arregalou os olhos._

_- Sabe? – Ele perguntou, ela assentiu._

_- Amor a gente não fica falando, Gaara, a gente mostra. E você vive me demonstrando.- A loira explicou. Gaara sorriu e beijou-a. Ino sorriu dentre o beijo e se aninhou no peito de Gaara. – Eu quero terminar minha vida assim, sabia? – Perguntou. – Está tudo tão perfeito..._

_- Eu costumo temer quando esse tipo de coisa acontece. – Gaara comentou, Ino riu._

_- Bobagem. – Disse antes de fechar os olhos. _

_x.x_

E ela havia mentido.

De todas as suas mentiras, aquela havia de fato sido a pior. Ino havia morrido, há dois dias. Uma bala perdida, um assalto, ela estava lá, ela estava morta, e Gaara não sabia viver sem ela.

Ino tinha todo o calor que Gaara precisava. Todo o afeto, todo o carinho, toda a alegria, todo entusiasmo e todo o desejo que ele tanto queria e precisava. Ino havia ensinado-o a amar, e Gaara era grato por ela a cada respiração. Mas Ino havia partido. Ela estava no céu, com os anjos, como o que ela era. Ino devia ser um anjo, um dos mais belos, para conseguir domar uma pessoa como ele.

Gaara queria poder voar, ir além do céu, com Ino, e serem felizes como nunca, lá, onde ela estava. Mas Gaara não podia fazer isso.

Mais uma brisa bateu contra seu rosto, e logo o grito de uma das crianças se sobressaiu sobre o das demais.

- Papai! – Ela gritou enquanto corria na direção de Gaara com uma pedra em forma de coração nas mãos. A pequena ruiva de olhos azuis, sorria e estendia as mãozinhas pequenas na direção de Gaara, entregando-lhe o coração.

Gaara sorriu e apanhou a menina nos braços, dando-lhe um abraço forte enquanto chorava no pequeno ombro dela. Embora ainda fosse pequena, a menina havia aprendido que quando uma pessoa chora, o melhor a fazer é lhe apertar. E foi o que ela fez com o pai, dando-lhe um abraço forte e fazendo-lhe sorrir.

- Myuke, obrigado. – Ele murmurou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas, discretamente, no ombro da pequena.

- Não foi nada, pai. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Estou com saudades da mamãe. A tia Sakura disse que ela não vai voltar, é verdade?

- È. – gaara afirmou um tanto triste. A menina sorriu.

- Não fica triste, pai. – Falou. – Eu amo você. – Confessou. Gaara sorriu.

Havia aprendido uma lição. Uma bela lição. Talvez a melhor que Ino pudesse lhe ensinar. Ela lhe ensinará não a amar só a ela, incondicionalmente. Mas havia deixado de presente uma fonte ainda maior de amor.

- Um dia, Ino, eu poderei te agradecer por tudo. – Gaara pensou enquanto observava a pequena, que sorria com a pedra na mão.

- Eu também te amo, filha. – Gaara falou. Ela alargou ainda mais seu sorriso e deu uma porção de beijos na bochecha de Gaara.

- Não precisa agradecer. – As palavras soltas no ar entraram pelo ouvido de Gaara, como se houvessem sido ditas por Ino. Tinham a voz dela, o cheiro dela no ar e Gaara sorriu.

- Vem, papai te paga um sorvete. – Gaara falou pegando a menina nos braços e fitando o céu. Sim, com toda certeza, Ino havia se tornado um anjo que voava, além do céu.

x.x

_**Bonitinha, né? XD**_

_**Espero que vcs tenham gostado, foi um momento de inspiração ^^**_

_**Beijooos e mandem comentários (:**_


End file.
